There is a movable connector (a floating connector) attached to a base and configured to connect piping to feed a fluid therein (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2003-243095 and 2012-026470, for example).
The movable connector of this type is swingably supported by the base through a floating support. The floating support includes, for example, ball plungers which are disposed between the movable connector and the base. Each ball plunger includes a cylindrical body, a movable pin projecting from one end portion of the cylindrical body, and a coil spring provided inside the cylindrical body and configured to bring the movable pin into pressure contact with the base by biasing the movable pin.
In the above-described floating support, when a counterpart connector is inserted obliquely into the movable connector, for example, any of the movable pins of the ball plungers is pressed into the corresponding cylindrical body. As a consequence, the movable connector is oriented to the counterpart connector and the counterpart connector becomes connectable to the movable connector.
In the above-described floating support, however, when the counterpart connector is pressed into and thus connected to the movable connector, the movable pins of the ball plungers are pressed into the cylindrical bodies, and the floating support is locked. In other words, the movable connector is no longer swingable relative to the base.
As a consequence, if the counterpart connector being connected to the movable connector is displaced relative to the movable connector due to, for example, vibration or the like, the movable connector may fail to follow the displacement of the counterpart connector, and therefore have damage or the like.
In one aspect, an object of the technique disclosed in this application is to make a movable connector swingable in a state where another connector is connected to the movable connector.